Through My Eyes
by CamaroGirl16
Summary: The TF movie-verse with my own OC and a funny lil' twist! Is the fate of the world really worth the Autobots sanity? Follow Kitt as she goes on the adventure of her life and annoys the heck outta the TFs while doing it! Thiefs and Goodbyes
1. Super Weird Dreams and Pancakes

***Peeks out from underneath rock* Ok, who's idea was it to to this!?....oh ya, me hehe. I can't believe Im doin' this, but im finally makin a story for on here! can you believe it?! ya so dont like kill me! its my first time doin this! ive been on here for almost 2 years now and im finally adding a story of my own! you peeps rock by the way! your stories, amazing! thats what encouraged me to write this. hopefully i wont suck at it even though i know i wont ever be as good as most of you on here. Ok one thing that i ask is no flames. seriously, just sayin "you suck, get a life" ya thats pointless. if anyone needs to get a life, its the peeps who are flamin'! you give it a try! its tough! so no flames, but i will take constuctive criticizm well. so let me here it! alright, im starting to ramble(seriously if ya see me doin it just hit me XD) so heres the disclaimer and ill let you be on your way!**

**Disclaimer: CG doesn't own Transformers now, do you think she's gonna own it by time this story is over?**

**hmm...good point**

**Onward!**

* * *

_ The wind was whipping through my hair as it rushed in through the open window of the car. We were racing down a long and what seemed to be endless desert road. The car I was in was gorgeous and I wished I could have enjoyed the drive, but we were in a hurry about something, I could tell that much. Another thing crossed my mind: Was I alone? It felt as if someone was in the car with me, but.... I looked around the car. Not a soul to be seen._

_All of a sudden the scenery switched. Instead of the endless desert, we were now in a city with skyscrapers so tall; you could barely see the sky above. Something wasn't right about this place. Not a single person walked what should be busy streets. _

_That's when I felt it. A tremor that shook the ground and almost made me lose my less than perfect balance. The tremors started to become worse and now I could not only feel the tremors, but hear what ever was making them. It was clanging so loud I had to cover my ears. The building to my right shook violently as what looked like a giant hand gripped it in between its claws. The owner of the hand then came into my full view._

_Dang, was that thing ugly! It looked like some sort of...robot? What I could only guess was its face was made up of many metal plates contorted at different angles like the rest of its body making it look even creepier than anything I had ever seen. And wow. Was it BIG! _

_Then I realized, oh crap, this giant, ugly, hunk of metal is coming at me! It approached me with what I'm guessing is a sort of sneer, letting me get a good look at its razor sharp teeth...thingies. I tried desperately to run, but I couldn't move! It kept coming closer and closer until it was right in my face. The robot opened its mouth to speak and I could imagine what it would say. Maybe something like: "Feel my wrath!" or "Your end is now" or heck why not just plain old "DIE!" But, no, I wasn't expecting what it said next as it leaned in as close as possible:_

_"Breakfast is ready."_

.......

Well, I _definitely_ wasn't expecting that!

"KITT! DIDN'T YOU HERE ME THE FIRST TIME!? GET YOUR BUTT OTTA BED AND COME EAT!"

I screamed and fell out of my bed and flat on my face. Jeez! Give a girl a heart attack why don't ya?! Ugh, leave it to my brother to wake me up oh ever so gently, but what do you expect in the Zell household?

"Alright! Shut your trap! I'm comin'!" I flopped my blonde hair out of my face with a huff and trudged down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen.

The smell of chocolate chip pancakes filled the room making my stomach make gurgle noises. Yup, Pop was making his famous pancakes that make you what to stick your face in them just because they smell so good (I do not suggest it...people seem to get angry when you randomly smell their pancakes. I'm not sure why...).

"Hiya, Pop!" I said cheerfully. My grandfather was one of my favorite people to ever walk this earth. He was a tall man with gray hair that did this awesome lil' Elvis curl. He has lived with us ever since my grandmother passed away when I was eight. Pop was a person you could get along with and always told me amazing stories about our ancestors.

"Hey there, Kitten, ready for your pancakes?"

I smiled at the sound of my childhood nickname Pop had given me.

"You betcha!" I sat down at the counter." Hey, Pop! I had this super weird dream last night!" My grandfather was used to hearing my "super weird dreams".

"How super and weird are we talkin' now?"

"Like the most superest and weirdest dream I ever had! Well first I was drivin' through the desert in guess what? A Camaro! It was so shiny....*far off happy look*...ugh...where was I? Oh ya! Then I was in a city and there was like this robot and he was all freaky and metaly and ugly and he asked me if I wanted breakfast!"

"Well, um, that's definitely a strange dream. Might just be the strangest yet...but then that one with the dancing burrito who married the tuna salad was pretty strange too..."

"...We do not talk about Mr. Dancing Burrito. It's too painful. I can't believe he left me for that stupid tuna salad! What does it have that I don't?!" So I had a dream where I was married to a burrito (who divorced me!), sue me!

Pop chuckled and placed the delicious smelling pancakes in front of me. He knew I was crazy, but hey, he's crazy too! Where do you think I got it from?

"Hey, Kitten, I got something' to show ya. I'll be back in a jiff" He walked out of the kitchen and soon returned with a box in his hands.

"Ooooo, what's that?" I said in a very childish voice. Yes, not exactly the maturest thing to say, but hey, who acts mature these days?

"This here is somethin' I've been waitin' a bit to give to you."

Pop opened the box and revealed a pair of old glasses.

"This here is your inheritance. These were your Great-great grandfather Archibald Zell's glasses." Pop explained.

"Wait, wasn't he the one who went to the Arctic Circle?" I asked, deeply interested.

"That's right. One of the first men to ever do it too. Imagine all the things he saw through these glasses...." Pop seemed to drift off into thought, but I broke him out of it with a question.

"Wasn't he also the guy that went totally loopy and had to be put in an institution?"

"Yes, that's him. Runnin' around like a Wildman goin' on about a "Giant Ice Man". Poor soul. Anyway, I thought it was about time to pass 'em down to you."

Of course I was happy to get this from my grandfather, but what about my annoying older brother?

"Um, Pop, this is great and all, but what about Lance? He's older than me so shouldn't this be past down to him?"

"Aw, you know your brother. He'd take this stuff and sell it on EBay or somethin' for a few extra bucks."

That is true. My brother may be six years older than me, but he never was considerate of stuff like this. Personally, I thought it was cool learning about my family history. Lance? Not so much.

Speak of the devil; he walked in to the kitchen with his usually grumpy morning face. His spiked brown hair was still in a disarray from sleeping.

"Hola, mi hermano!" I said happily.

Lance turned his head and glared at me. "Kitt, this isn't Spanish class so hush it."

"Hmf! Well, you're no fun! Anyway, looky what I got!" I pushed the glasses in his face, which for some reason ticked him off more. Strange.....

"Ugh, get that junk outta my face! What is it anyway?"

"It's your great great grandfather Archibald Zell's spectacles." Pop chimed in.

"Soooo, its old junk. Hm, I could get a few bucks for this stuff of eBay or something...."he trailed off. See? What did I tell you?

Just then my father, Jack Zell, walked in. My father was a very tall man. He had brown hair which was passed down to my brother (along with the tallness). Sadly, I got my mom's shortness and blonde hair. I hate being 5'4! I know its not that short, but I could have been taller. Dad didn't mind that his only daughter was a tomboy. In fact, I think he feels more at ease knowing I'm more into cars than boys at this moment.

"HI, DADDY!!" I yelled out. I had a reason to be extra perky towards my father today.

"Hey there, Kitt, and you can stop with being over perky. I know what today is". He looked at me from the corner of his eye with a smile on his face as he got orange juice.

Darn, he saw right through me!

Yes, today was the day my dad was talking me to get my very first car! Oh, you have no idea how long I have waited for this day! I've waited sixteen years of my life and now it's finally here! My mother was none to pleased saying I'm "immature" and "Too devilish" to get a car. Where the heck is she gettin' that from?! But I know I'm ready.

I then turned to Lance, about to ask him the most important question I have ever asked him.

"Lance, can I-"

"No."

"But I-"

"No."

"Will you-"

"No."

"I didn't even ask ya yet!"

"But I already know what you're going to say, so no, you may not take Bo."

"But why!?" I whined.

"Because I do not trust you with him. Remember last time?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

I crossed my arms and huffed. "One time you nearly kill a family of squirrels and people stop trustin' ya! Fine, then I guess we'll take Luke." I got up off the chair and made my way up the stairs to my room to get ready.

Now all of you are probably going on saying "What is she talking about? Who the hell's Bo and Luke?" Well, before you say anything, no, I'm not talking about the Duke Cousins runnin' around in a bright orange Dodge Charger called the _General Lee _going"Yee-ha!!" I'm talking about my families two vehicles, Bo and Luke. Bo is a black '99 V8 Dodge Dakota with an attitude problem like his owner, Lance. Yeah, Bo has an attitude problem 'cause he's insane and tries to kill me everyday! It's just that he's so shiny so I like to drive him.

Now Luke is the families '99 burgundy Chevrolet Tahoe. I love Luke. Such an easy going SUV that doesn't try to kill me everyday. It's not that I don't mind driving him, I mean I learned to drive in the Tahoe, it's just that Bo makes things more interesting.

Did I forget to mention the fact that I like to name vehicles? I know, I know, crazy, but its fun! You should try it sometime! I've been doin' it since I could talk. I have to see the car I get before I can name it. I wouldn't want to name it something that didn't suite its personality.

I finished getting dressed in my favorite pair of jeans and a shirt saying "_Heartbeat of America: Chevrolet_" when my father called from the steps.

"Kitt! You coming today or what?"

"I'm coming!" I yelled, and then scrambled down the steps (tripping a few times in the process. Curse you once again ungracefulness!*shakes fist*) and right in front of my dad. I made a grab for Luke's keys, but dad held them out of my reach.

"Oh no you don't, I'm driving." he smirked then headed towards the door with me pouting behind him.

* * *

** so??? whatya think? obviously if your reading this, you were kind enough to give my first chapter a chance, so i thank you! just a reminder, i ask for no flames! they burn! i will add the second chapter if i get at least one good review to continue my updates. please? just one ittsy bitsy review? i already have most of the second chapter done, so don't let my hard work to waste! ugh!again with the rambling! im so sorry i can't help it ^v^'**

**I'll leave you all to review!(hopefully)**


	2. Junkyards and Fiestas

**Oh ya! As you can tell, I got my review! Thanks to TFSTARFIRE! I thank you again for being my first review! I hope to get more soon. I had to write this chapter with my dog sittin' next to me with big puppy dog eyes saying, "Can you please get off that noisy thing and go outside to play?!" So i was in a rush. haha! Anyway, i bet your wondering why i talked about the Zell's vehicles, well, i'm just gonna say that they are an important part of the plot, so keep your eye on them! Disclaimer away!**

**Disclaimer: Although I get down my knees and pray to god that i will one day own TF, i do not *sob* but i do own Kitt, Bo and Luke, and the rest of the Zell family.**

**And just some random info, Bo and Luke are actually my families vehicles. I had to put them in cause they are my VFFs!(Vehicle Friends Forever) Stop lookin' at me like i'm crazy and go read the story! ^v^**

* * *

We arrived in the small town about twenty miles from our house. It wasn't a big town, but it still had all the essentials. Like grocery stores, delis, and car dealerships. Yup, the essentials. We drove by a couple of them, until my father pulled over into a Chevrolet dealership. Oh. My. God. There they are! The brand new 2010 Camaros! They are absolutely gorgeous! Oh, how I loved how they're bodies gleamed in the sunlight. Reds, blues, blacks, and...squeal! A golden yellow one! Gasp! My father's driving up to them......and now he's driving past them.........now we are leaving theparking lot. Huh?

I glanced over at my father. He busted out laughing; probably at my expression changes.

"Father." I said, looking only at the road in front of us.

"Yes," snicker, "Daughter?" Snicker, snicker.

I calmly turned my head towards him.... and then let him have it.

"What the hell was that!" I screamed, flailing my arms in emphasis to the stunt he just pulled.

"What? You actually thought you were getting a brand new Camaro for your first car?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"That was horrid. Absoluetly horrid! You know they're my favorite cars! How could you be so cruel.... and will you stop laughing! This isn't funny!" I glared and crossed my arms. Dang, was I ticked.

"Aw, but I thought it was funny. Oh lighten up, Kitt, take a joke." He shoved at me playfully. If I returned the gesture, I'd probably push him out the window for how mad I was.

"You are not my father. I'm disowning you."

Dad only laughed as he turned into, not a dealership, not even a car lot, but what pretty much looked like a junk yard. We both stepped out of the Tahoe and I glanced around. Yeah, this place was a junk yard if I ever saw one. The cars lined up to be sold looked like they hadn't see a good car wash in years, I don't care what the stickers on the wind shields said. "_Very Clean!_"? I don't think so.

My dad must have seen the disgusted look on my face because he walked over and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Ah, come on, Kitt, there's a beauty sittin' in this lot as we speak! I'm sure of it." Dad encouraged. I only looked up at him, not believing his words.

"I shoulda had mom take me. At least she has some dignity to not come here."

"Oh, will you quit complaining? Come on, I think the office is over here." I followed my dad (against my will) to the shed...I mean office. A man in a Hawaiian shirt stepped out the door screaming at some guy. Must be his worker since he seemed cocky enough to be the owner of this dump. After he screamed for a good five minutes, he finally noticed us. His demeanor changing into a pathetic excuse for a welcome.

"Ah, welcome to _Bobby Bolivia's_! How can I help you today, sir?" he greeted.

"Well, my daughter, Kassandra, is lookin' to buy her first car." Dad said. I grimaced.

"And you come to me? Miss Kassandra, that practically makes us family." Bobby said.

"Please, call me Kitt." and dude, I wouldn't be your family even if you did take a shower at least once a week!

....Yeah, so maybe I forgot to mention something. My real name isn't Kitt, it's Kassandra. Kassandra Lynn to be more exact. Damn that name. I prefer Kitt so much better. I was given the nickname because when I was really young, I used to watch _Knight Rider_all the time. It got to the point where my family began to call me Kitt, then it just stuck.

"Well then, Miss _Kitt_, please, come on over and see what we have here, Mk?" See what he has? Like I'd drive anything he has here! Let's see, ladies and gentlemen, to our right we have a rusted out Impala, and to out left, a Fiesta with racing stripes that looks like its about to collapse any second now, oh and the worst, an ugly yellow VW Beetle. Ew! Please, I would never drive that thing! I still have my dignity ya kn-

My thoughts came to a screeching halt. He was beautiful. His bold yellow body lightened up the whole parking lot (even through faded paint) ,but the black stripes contrasted nicely to help make it not to blinding. The body was a little rusted, but at least he still looked stable. A '76 Chevrolet Camaro. Perfect.

I glanced over to where my dad and Bobby were looking at the bug.

"Hey, dad!" My father looked away from the horrid thing refered to as a vehicle. "What about this guy?" I said.

My father walked over to my side, then laughed.

"Kitt, leave it to you to find a Camaro, even in a place like this."

"I think its a gift of mine." I said. I walked around the Camaro, inspecting it. Yeah, I'd have to say its the best looking car in this lot.

"Ah yes," Bobby walked over to where I stood, placing his hand on the roof of the car, "American muscle at its finest..." he seemed to pause.

"Hold on, I don't know nothin' 'bout this car! Hey, Manny!" he screamed to the dude from before.

"WHAT!?"

"This car! Check it out!"

The employee scrunched up his face then yelled, " I don't know nothin' 'bout it!"

I ignored the scream fest. The door creaked a bit as I opened it and got in. I placed my hands on the steering wheel.

"This feels good." I let my eyes wonder around the interior. Ooh! Black leather with yellow accents, not too shabby. Oh yes, the disco ball and the bobble head lion made a nice touch...not, but I'd have to say I did like the air freshener that says "_Bee-otch_". Fits the cars personality.

The radio looked a little busted, but it still probably works. I reached to check it out when music started playing before I even got the chance to touch the dial.

_**"Don't you wanna go for a ride? Just keep your hands inside, make the most outta life!"**_

Um....OK, the radio works. Creepy.....

"How much do you want for it?" My dad asked. Sweet! this baby is comin' home with me!

"Well," Bobby began," judging by the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with its custom paintjob-"

"But the paint's faded." I said.

"Yeah, but its custom."

I furrowed my brow. "Its custom faded?"

Bobby ignored my comment and looked to my father.

"Five grand."

"Nope. Not goin' over four." he stated.

What?! When was this? We never discussed this! Oh, come on! This is most likely the only _good_ car in this whole lot! If he thinks I'm driving in that Bug, he's-

"Alright, lets move on then." Bobby took his hand off the car and walked over to...no! Didn't I just say _not the Bug_!?

I got out of the Camaro and glared at Dad.

"Kitt, its your first car. I'm not paying major bucks for something you might wreck in a week." he scolded.

"I would not wreck it in a week!" I'm a better driver than that! Thank you very much!

"Look, if you want something with stripes, there's that Fiesta over there with them."

"No way, I don't want a _Fiesta with stripes._ I'd think I'd rather have the Bug before that." Dad rolled his eyes and started for the Bug.

I sighed. "Goodbye awesome Camaro." I gently shut the driver's side door, but I swear I did not do what happened next (although I wish I did). As soon as the door shut, the passenger's side shot open and made a nice big dent in the Beetle. Oh, and here's the plus: Bobby was inside the Bug when it happened! Score!

"Are you alright?" My Dad asked.

"Yeah, yeah, ugh... nothin' to worry 'bout now! I'll just have this fixed up real quick! Uh, h-hey, Manny! Come and get this big dent out, Baby!" he laughed this horribly fake, hearty laugh.

Then, something super weird happened that it felt like we were in the _Twilight Zone._The Camaro's radio turned itself on again and there was a screeching noise along with the car alarm wailing. It was so loud, we had to cover our ears.

After the noise finally died down, we looked up. Whoa. Every car in the lot (except for the car that caused this) had its windshield blown out! Bobby scanned the lot, his face horrified. His gaze quickly shifted to us as he yelled,

"Four thousand!"

Yes!

* * *

**Yay! my second chapter! By the way, I have nothing against people who drive VW Bugs. My friend has one and even though i tell her i'd never get in it (she gets so mad XD), i'm just foolin' around.**

**The song clip i used was Rob Thomas', "_This is How a Heart breaks"._**

**So, review please! I'll get started on my next chapter as soon as i'm done playing with my dog ^v^ she's so needy!**

**Peace out, home dogs!**


	3. Crazy Driving and Phone Calls

**I'm so ashamed! Two chapters and I already had a case of writers block! Well, it was more like I just couldn't figure out how to put it together. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't all that great. like i said, i had trouble and it didn't help that my cat was sitting on me while trying to type -.- . Think of it as more of a filler chapter leading up to more exciting stuff!**

**I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed and gave me great advice! your all so helpful :D so thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Must i keep being tortured?! I don't own TF! but i do own a Bumblebee pillow! *cuddles* he's so cute and cuddely!**

* * *

The drive home was pretty entertaining. After we signed the papers and got the title of my new (used) Camaro, we set off for home. My father was the entertaining part. You swear I never drove before! I had a perfect view of him through my rear view mirror and the look on his face was that of when I first began driving. He wasn't kidding when he thought I would crash my own car. So how do I react to this?

I drive like a total nutcase!

Speed up. Slow down. Speed up. Slow down.

Swweeeeeeerrrvvvvvvvveeeeeeeee and stop!

Did I just see a blood vessel pop?

Oh yeah, I'm gonna get it, but this is so worth it! This is what you get for that stunt. Pay backs a bitch ain't it, dad?

Just when I thought that he was going to pull me over and take the keys off me, we arrived at our long driveway.

My mom and Pop were waiting for us on the front porch of our ranch house that had been passed down from generation to generation. When they saw us, Pop didn't look surprised that I came home in a Camaro. Mom didn't look to surprised either; she just didn't look happy about it.

I pulled into an empty space in front of the house; dad doing the same with the Tahoe. The engine died as I turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car.

"Kassandra Lynn, what on Earth is that?" Mom asked with hands on her hips.

"....a car?"

"Let me guess, your father took you to a junkyard instead of the dealership like I had told him to do." She glared at dad.

"We did go to the dealership." Dad said.

"Yeah, we just didn't get out of the car." I countered.

"Jack, you are so cheap!"

"Its her first car! Its supposed to be cheap!"

"Yes, but did you have to get her some piece of crap Camaro?"

"Hey,"I butted in," Yellow Jacket is not a piece of crap!"

"Yellow Jacket?" Mom questioned.

"Yeah, that's what I named him. Fits, don't it?" I came up with the name on the way home. I was thinking "Bumblebee", but it seemed to weird.

"Well, then I guess the car's stayin' if Kitt already named it." Pop laughed.

Mom through up her hands and went up the porch stairs.

"Well, when the thing breaks on the both of you, don't come crying to me." And with that, she was gone.

"Don't listen to your mother. This car is in tip top shape!" he smacked the rear left fender of the car...SMASH....yeah....that was the hubcap that just fell off.....smmmooooooottthhhhh.

"Nice, Dad." I said.

"Oh, this is nothin'! The screws were probably loose is all!..... I'll have this fixed in a sec."

Just then my mom came out with the phone in her hand.

"Kitt, phone call."

I ran up the steps and snatched the phone.

"Yellow?"

"_Kitt?!OMG.I'mhavingabadday!Ijustgotsomenewsaboutmyuncle!Eek!Notgood!Hey,didyougetyourcar?Ineedashoppingtriptomakemehappy,socanyoudrive?!_"

Yikes.

"Hey, Dad? Your gonna have to hurry up with the hubcap." I called.

"Why? Who's on the phone?"

"...Stacy."

* * *

**O.O Yikes is right, very short chapter, but like i said, its a filler. How'd ya like the cliffy? I'll be introducing a new character next chapter (as you can tell). That little phone convo is just the beginning of the insanity! So, next chapter should come much easier to me. I'll begin writing it pronto!**

**Peace, my homey G's!**


	4. Stacy and Missions

**OK, i know my problem and I'm gonna fix it. keep it original, got it. thanks for all your reviews. I'll do my best to follow your advice. you guys are great! and sorry for the lack of updates. like i said, I'm trying to fix all this so I've been thinking a lot and it doesn't help that i don't have much time to do all this. i know this is crazy and you never even considered it, but i have a life! i know! crazy! so i do this every spare chance i get. also, I'll be going away next week so I'll try to get as many updates in as possible and my lil vacay will give me a chance to get my ideas down.**

**Disclaimer: I think I've finally accepted that I don't own Transformers....*thinks*....*sob* never mind...**

**OK, i changed one lil detail from the last chapter. instead of news about Stacy's dad, its gonna be her uncle. It just helped make things easier. I fixed it in the last chapter so it should be her uncle now. so, we get find out more about Stacy and the plot finally starts to kick off! Now....ONWARD!**

**Last time** **on** _**Through My Eyes....**_

"Yellow?"

"_Kitt?!OMG.I'mhavingabadday!Ijustgotsomenewsaboutmyuncle!Eek!Notgood!Hey,didyougetyourcar?Ineedashoppingtriptomakemehappy,socanyoudrive?!_"

Yikes.

"Hey, Dad? Your gonna have to hurry up with the hubcap." I called.

"Why? Who's on the phone?"

"...Stacy."

* * *

"Yeah, Stace, I got my car. What happened with your uncle?"

"_I'll tell you when you pick me up. You are picking me up right?"_

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"_Good! See you then!_" Click.

Ah, yes. Stacy Lennox. My best friend since before pre-school and the world's largest shop-aholic. I know what your thinking, how on earth did two completely different people become friends? I'm still trying to figure that out to this day, but it doesn't matter. We're best buds till the end....even if she does drive me insane with all the shopping.

I get calls like this from her all the time. The main subject: "Want to go shopping?!". Although, this one was different. I've become trained in the art of "Stacy Speak". People still ask me how I understand her. All I can say is that I've just become used to it, so I know for a fact that she said something about her uncle who was like a second dad to her. His name is Captain William Lennox, also known as the hot uncle. Dude's hot. He was sent over to Qatar for the war and if she said something happened with him, its either something good like he's coming home, or, something bad like...well, I just hope its good news.

I looked over to my dad as he finished with the last screw on the hubcap.

"All done?" I asked.

He banged the side of the car again. Yay! It didn't fall off this time!

He looked up at me and smiled. "Yup, all fixed. So, I'm guessing Stacy wants a shopping trip?"

"Yeah. She also has something to tell me about her uncle."

"Will?" Dad asked.

"That's what I'm guessing."

"I hope its nothing bad."

"Yeah, me too." I opened the Camaro's door and hopped in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I pulled up to Stacy's house, which was only a few miles from mine. She was waiting on the porch and looked up when I came to a stop. Her light brown hair was pulled up in a neat bun and of course she had her designer clothes on. All Stacy's clothes were designer.

With her purse in hand, she walked up to my car. I noticed she had the same look on her face that my mom had when she first saw my car.

"Kitt, I thought you said you got a car, not a rusted tin can." she said.

"What is with everybody pickin' on my car? Its a fine piece of machinery!" I shot back.

"You keep telling yourself that. Now let's go! The mall needs me!" She jumped in the seat and we took off.

After a few miles I decided to bring up the issue of her uncle.

"So, what's going on with your uncle?"

Stace sighed.

"You remember my uncle Will? The one who's in the army and looks like Josh Duhamel?"

"Of course I remember him. He's the hot uncle!"

"There was an attack on his base."

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"We don't know. My Aunt Sarah called and told us the news. She said...she said there were no survivers."

Noooooo! Hot uncle can't be gone! I refuse to believe it! He's too hot to be gone!

"Don't worry, Stace, everything will be okay." I tried to qualm her worries.

"I hope so, I mean, he's the only guy besides Robert Pattinson I ever got you to call hot." she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, we're here." The mall came into view. I'm surprised Stacy just didn't live at the mall; she's there enough.

After finding a parking space, we stepped out of the car. Stace lept out the door and took off for her second home.

I sighed. Why? Why did my best friend have to be crazy about shopping? I still don't see what's so great about it. Even after the twelve years we've been friends.

I gently closed my door, just in case some freak chance of luck the other hubcaps decided to fall off.

"Okay, YJ, I'll see you later, and by later, I mean in about five hours. Stace shops 'till she drops." I groaned to my car. Five hours of shopping! Woo!

"KITT! STOP TALKING TO YOUR TIN CAN AND LET'S GET SHOPPING!" Stacy screamed from the mall's main entrance.

Again, why me?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My charge left to go into the building an earth hour ago. She wasn't kidding when she said her female companion liked to "shop 'till she drops" as she put it. The others will be arriving very soon. Most likey tonight from hearing their latest transmission. My mission is quite simple so far. Watch the girl. Keep her and the artifact safe. I haven't seen a trace of Barricade since are little run in in the desert. Thank Primus for that. I don't think I can handle another attack like that on my own. And those slaggin' S7 humans. How dare they trick me that way! They must know something about the Allspark if they were able to recreate its energy signal. Ugh, my processor is aching. Too much has been happening. Well, since there is no threat, I might as well relax.

I eased down onto my shocks; they hissed as they felt the full force of my weight. I allowed my thoughts to wander to non-important things.

This technology the humans called the "radio" sure came in handy when you wished to communicate with them. Well, in my case, when you wished to communicate with anyone. I will always hate Megatron for what he did to my voice processor. Its damaged beyond repair. Who knows if I'll be able to speak properly again, but if that was the cost to get the Allspark from Megatron's clutches, then so be it. The Allspark is close, I can feel it. Once the others get here. We will pursue it. Before the Decepticons do. Okay, what happened to non-important thoughts? Thinking like this does not help me relax. Let's see, what about the humans?

I am unsure if I like the other female. She called me a "tin can". I know my choice of disguise is not in its best shape, but it does its purpose. Besides, Kassandra seemed to like it. Wait, she likes to be called "Kitt". I remember the expression on her face when ever called by her birth name. I'll have to put that to memory if I do not wish to upset her. Hm, but then again, a new disguise would be nice. Maybe I'll consider it. Show this Stacy girl up. That'd be fun.

Another thing, Kitt found it nessasary to name vehicles. I was upset that she didn't get my name right. I mean, "Yellow Jacket" is fairly close to my name, but it sounds like a name a Decepticon would take.

I sucked air into my intakes and let it out slowly. The humans would call this a "yawn". Well, I was becoming very low on energy. I hadn't had a good recharge in a very long time. It wouldn't hurt to have just a quick recharge right now, would it? Kitt had said that they would not be back for another few hours. My processor slowly started to dim. My recharge systems starting up. Slowly I started to slip away into-

I jumped. My sensors just picked up something. I ignored my recharge program's protests and sat back up on my shocks. Oh, slag. He found me.

Barricade.

I can't let him near Kitt. I'll have to lead him away. Once I do that, I can get back quick and the girl's won't even know I left. I quickly started my engine and pulled out of the parking space, headed straight for someone I never wanted to see again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Today was the best day of my life. I got a cool family artifact from Pop, I got a sweet car, and Stacy Renee Lennox, shop-aholic extraordinaire, just got kicked out of a mall.

We walked out the main entrance; me still snickering and Stacy with an expresson that could kill.

"Kitt, if you don't stop laughing this very second, I'm keying your tin can." She hissed through clenched teeth. I couldn't help but laugh even more.

"Oh, come on, Stace, that was hilarious! I told you you shouldn't tick off that old lady."

"She didn't deserve that purse! It didn't go with her outfit!"

"Yeah, but you didn't need to get into a cat fight with her!" Funniest thing I ever seen and it was great 'cause we were only in the mall for an hour and a half.

"Just go get your stupid car so we can leave. I have to find a new mall to go to." She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Alright, Miss Priss." I started towards the spot where I parked my Camaro.

....I did park my Camaro there, didn't I? I don't remember pulling in to the spot so fast that it caused tire tracks... Not a trace of yellow except for a yellow Chevy Cobalt. Where the hell is my car?!

"Kitt? What are you doing? Get your car already!" Stace yelled to me.

"Stace, my car isn't here."

"What do you mean _your car isn't here_?"

"I mean someone stole my car!"

"What!?"

I checked the tracks. They were still warm so the thief couldn't have gotten far.

"Stace, stay here." I told her.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to look for my car. The person can't be far."

"Do you want me to call the police?"

"Yeah, do that. I'll be back."

I took off in the direction the tracks led.

* * *

**Eh, an OK chapter if i do say so myself, although i didn't like the end, but it needs to be done to get a move on. if you didn't know who that one POV was then I'm sorry for your denseness. wow, that was cruel I'm sorry Ive been staying up till like 2 in the morning trying to figure out how to get this together T.T but Imma doin' it! need positivity! thanks to my TF 2 disc DVD set, I got plenty of info on all that happened before to "the mystery POV" in the movie. **

**review please! tell me how i did! hopefully well....**

**Peace, dogs! (don't ya just luv my mad gangster skills? ^v^)**


	5. Saleen Mustangs and Rescues

**Yay! an update! Super big humugo thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted! You guys help me to keep going! OK so this may not be the best chapter, but I guess its not horrible. It was a bit of a tuffy to write and I had some issues, but its good now!**

**Disclaimer: umm...I own a really cute beagle...but not TF. Oh, well, the creator of TF can be jealous of my puppy while I'll be jealous of them being the creator of TF. Its a win-win situation!**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

I ran for a few blocks and found myself along side of the road underneath a highway. Nothing. Defeat started to consume me. Did I ever really expect to catch the thief who stole my car? Damn it! I didn't even have the car more than three hours and I already lost it! I sighed, maybe Stace had more luck with the police.

Whoa, speaking of police, there's a Saleen Mustang model! It was coming down the road quite fast. I didn't know this town had the bucks to get such a good car. Well, what better to catch a Camaro than its rival in best muscle car?

I jumped out in front of the Mustang and waved for it to stop. It slammed on its brakes, only a few feet from hitting me. The cop in the seat glared at me, but then it quickly turned into a grin...and a creepy one at that.

The cop stepped out of the car. He was really tall and had a brown hair and a mustache. He walked slowly towards me, like a creepy stalker kinda walk.

"Is there something I can help you with, Miss?" he asked in this deep baritone voice.

"Um, yes. M-my car was stolen. I couldn't find the person who did it."

His smile widened. "I see. Well then, why don't you get in the cruiser and I'll take you to your house. We can tell your parents."

I looked at him, then the car. Something didn't feel right about this guy. I don't know what it was, but I was just getting this bad vibe from him.

Hello, what's this? The side of the car says, "_To Punish and Enslave_"......that doesn't help me feel very safe. I am definitely not getting in the car now.

"Um, I can't. You see, my friend is waiting for me back at the mall and-"

"Kitt?" a voice called.

I turned around to the source of the voice.

Oh great, it was Stacy. "Stace, I thought I told you to wait at the mall?" I swear, this girl never listens to me. At least she had her cell phone in her hand.

"Well, I was, but the mall owner said I couldn't even stand outside the mall, so they told me to leave. It was only an old lady! No big deal. Anyway,I got the cops on the line, but I guess you already found one."

"Yes, and Miss Zell is coming with me to go to her house." The cop spoke up.

Wait a minute, I never told him my last name... Okay, something is seriously wrong here. I think its best we leave, like now.

"Um, no thanks, Officer. I-I'll just have my father pick us up." I stuttered and took a step back.

"I suggest you get in the car now." As impossible as it seemed, his voice lowered another octave and it sounded almost...metallic in a way?

"Stace, get ready to run." I whispered.

"What? Why?" She asked confused.

And that's when I heard it. This sound that was like metal grinding together. I looked towards the sound. What was happening? The car looked like it was falling to pieces and...did that cop just fizzle? The pieces of the car suddenly began to build upwards, stacking and connecting together until it formed what look like a robot. Haven't I seen something like this before? I looked to the cop again, he was standing with that same smirk on his face calmly next to the robot then he merely fizzled out of existence.

The robot let out a menacing roar and lunged at us. Oh, crap. I turned tail and grabbed Stacy's hand in the process. She was yelling into the phone while we ran for our lives.

"Hello!? 911?! We need assistance, like now! There's this , like, giant robot thing that's, like, chasing us and, like-"

"Stace! Enough with the "likes"!" I screamed over my shoulder, taking a sharp left around a pillar to avoid the robot's deadly sharp claws. It was bad enough we were being chased by a giant robot thing, I didn't need to have my ear "liked" off too.

"Whatever! The robot thing is trying to KILL- oof!" The phone was knocked out of Stacy's hand when the robot swept its large claws down and knocked us to the side. We rolled a bit and then came to a painful stop. Okay, that's gonna hurt in the morning. The robot turned to us and began his pursuit once again. Scratch that, this will hurt in the morning if I _live_ to see tomorrow morning.

I looked over to Stacy as she was recovering from the fall.

"Stace! You go that way! Get help!" I pointed to the road. "And I'll keep this thing busy! Go!" She nodded quickly and took off in the direction I had commanded.

I got up and bolted, the robot right on my heels. I was turning in every direction, jumping over every obstacle, just to get away from this thing, but it was not enough. It caught up to me once again and flicked me into a crushed car. It rushed forward and smacked the ground on either side of the car.

"Where are the glasses, pathetic human?!" It roared in my face.

"Wh-what?!" Alright, I was confused and terrified. Since when did robots need glasses? Maybe his light bulb-eye-thingies were getting fuzzy?

"Where are the glasses!?" He yelled once again.

"I-I don't know what your talking about!" I yelled back. He roared again. His large clawed hand went up in the air, right above me. Oh, no. This is it! I'm done for! I'll go down as the girl who died by getting crushed by a giant robot police car! I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. Goodbye, cruel world!

Then, everything happened so fast, that I'm still a little confused. There was a screeching noise, like rubber against pavement and then a large crash that shook the ground. Dare I open my eyes? Maybe just a 'lil peek.

I peeked out my right eye and I was dumbfounded. The police robot lay sprawled out on the ground looking a little disgruntled and there sitting next to it, revving its engine wildly, was my car!

The passenger side door, the opposite side of the car from where I stood, opened to reveal Stacy. She leaned over the top of the car, her eyes a bit frightened.

"Kitt! Get in! I found your car... or I guess it found me. Whatever! Get in!"

I jumped off the car and ran to the driver's side door. The door shot open before I even reached it. Okay, maybe Stacy opened for me...yeah.

The door slammed behind me after I got in and I reached for the shifter, but it moved away from my hand and put itself in drive and took off.

What.

The.

HELL!

My car is driving itself! This has to be some kind of trick!

"Stace!! What the hell is going on! " I yelled as the car took a sharp left and away from the highway.

"That's what I was saying before! I went to look for help and your car showed up out of no where! It shoved me in and took off, but no one was in it! It was just driving itself and then it found you and took out that giant robot thing!" Speaking of giant robot thing, its now chasing us.

Well, this is just great! A police car robot thing is chasing us and I find out my car is alive!

Could this day get anymore crazy!?

* * *

**Hmmm, maybe it will..... Any who, not an award winning chapter, but it will have to do. I don't know if i'll get the sixth chapter up before I go away next weekend. I'm goin' to NASCAR! Don't make fun of me! I love it! Don't judge it till ya see it in person. Its amazing.**

**OK, I just had to put this at the end 'cause I nearly died laughing. While I was writing this, I was on the phone with my BF (he's been helping me with this ^v^). You all know the part when Stacy yells into her phone saying "Hello!? 911?! We need assistance, like now!" well, for the life of me I couldn't spell "assistance", so I asked my BF. He's like OK so he started spelling it , but then he stopped to think. So, I'm sitting there waiting patiently for him to finish until I look at the screen. This is what I saw....**

**"Hello!? 911?! We need ass**

**I nearly died. It was so horrible, but I couldn't help it. Heck, what would you do if you saw that? haha OK, just thought I'd tell ya that little tale. I hope I don't offend anyone in anyway with this and if I do I'm sorry, but hey, its rated T for a reason! ^v^**

**Peace out, homey G dogz and review please!!!**


	6. The Forest and MORE ROBOTS!

**YIKES! I'm so sorry my readers (to the few I have :P), but like I said I was away! although that was no excuse for why I didn't update the past two days since I've been back since then... BUT I lost my go-go to write-write and I wanted to give you guys a good chapter for how long I made you wait! So wa-la! its here. **

**OK theres something I just GOTTA share with you all! First of all, when we were driving to the race, I was sittin' in the back of Luke readin' my book. Then outta nowhere, my dad yells "hey! look whats right next to us!" so I look up from my book, and driving right next to us was a gorgeous black 2010 Camaro with orange accents! I was so happy and I wanted to keep up with it, but we had our camper attached to the back so it was a no go T.T **

**BUT! it got better! cuz you are now reading the story of a girl who got to SIT in a CAMARO! YES!!! thats me! best part was it was yellow with black stripes too!! thing was I was havin a bad day, but that just made it SO much better! OK, I'm done (until the end of the chapter) just wanted to tell you about that 'lil tidbit, so away with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: CG does not own TF, but she does own a pair of shorts that got to sit in a Camaro! **

**What? you guys should know by now I'm obsessed!**

* * *

**Through _Mystery POV's _Eyes(haha just kiddin' I know y'all know its Bee,but if ya didn't....surprise!!)**

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I was a complete glitch to leave the girls unprotected like that! I knew I shouldn't have left them, but noooo! Because of me, Kitt almost got killed. If I had gotten there a second later, she'd be crushed by Barricade's fist.

All I can say is, it was a good thing I found Stacy when I did. She was running down the road screaming, "GIANTROBOTGONNAKILLUSALL!OMG!WHYME!?" It took a while to decipher that one, but once I figured it out, I obviously knew what she was talking about. So, I threw her in and took off to Barricade's signal. I found them under a highway overpass; Barricade was leaned in towards Kitt, his fist raised just above her. Kitt's eyes were closed tight. Just in time, I swerved and knocked out Barricade's legs from underneath him. Kitt's eyes popped open and the look on her face said that she was surprised to see me sitting there in the clearing dust, but was happy anyway. And since I couldn't speak, I was happy to have Stacy with me since she convinced Kitt to get in so we could get away from the now recovering Barricade.

All of this now brings us to our current situation: driving down the road of 95 miles per hour, trying to escape Barricade. Ugh, this is so frustrating! And having the girls screaming, "We'regonnadie!We'regonnadie!We'regonnadie!We'regonnadie!", over and over again, does nothing to calm my fried nerve receptors.

Barricade remained right on my tail, not giving an inch. He can't keep this little chase up for ever can he?

A few hours later.....

Okay.....maybe he can keep it up. It is already become night on this planet and we are no longer in the city, but in the deep forests miles away from it.

I've been trying to escape Barricade for many Earth hours now, yet he is still vigilant in his pursuit. I can't keep this up. My energy is draining and if I let it continue to drain, I will become too weak to even hold off a tiny little bug like Frenzy. This has to end now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Through _Kitt's_ Eyes......**

Unicorns. Rainbows. Puppies. Grape fruit....

Yeah....That's what is going through my head at this moment. A bunch of things that make me happy and help me imagine that I'm not in a self-driving car and being chased by a giant robot police car. Oooo, I know! Leprechauns!.....wait, they scare me. Darn it. There goes my happy place. Well, then I guess its time to get back to reality (even if reality is starting to get a 'lil unbelievable).

We sped through a curving road. Its now dark and all I could see was the dark silouettes of the blurring trees we flew by. Stace and I had decided to stop screaming some time ago. It wasn't getting us anywhere, so we both decided to keep to our thoughts. I bet I could guess what's going through Stacy's mind right now...

**Through _Stacy's_ Eyes...**

Shoes. Skirts. Purses. Nail polish. My pet rock, Mr. Smiley. Ooo, look! A squirrel is running on the road! I love squirrels! They make me so happy with their bushy tails and their little toes! Yay! He didn't get run over by Kitt's possessed car! NO! That stupid other possessed car just squished him! Why!? I must mourn for him. *silence*

**Through _Kitt's_ Eyes...**

Maybe I underestimate Stace. I mean, she always talks stupid, but maybe her thoughts are smart. You think? I guess we'll never know.

Suddenly, my thoughts came to a screeching halt just as the Camaro did. It swerved on to a hidden dirt road and made its way through the forest. We were still going quite fast and we bumped up and down on the many rocks that littered the road. I turned my head back, thinking that maybe this little detour would discourage the crazy police car and maybe slow him up a bit. Damn it. He still kept up with us, but he did look discouraged. His low frame made it difficult to maneuver in these types of conditions.

Finally, after hitting my head on the ceiling of the car a couple times, we got off the road which led to a clearing. It must have been a camp sight or something because the trees were all cleared out. Where was my crazy possessed car taking us?! It increased its speed through the clearing then made a quick turn of its wheels and caused us to skid sideways. I would have considered a cool stunt to have experienced if the dang car didn't open the freaking door in the middle of the spin! Stace and I were flung out and landed hard on the dirt floor of the forest. Dang! My body can't take anymore of this!

"Ugh! I'm filthy!"

I face-palmed. Leave it to Stace to be more worried about how she looks than if we live through today.

The sound of a powerful roar caused me to look up. The Mustang was just coming off the dirt road and straight towards us.

Just then, my attention was taken away from the Mustang and towards a familiar sound. It was like metal smashing against itself and....wait a minute.

I looked over towards the source of the sound.

My car.

Once again, and in only one day, I got to experience the amazing yet terrifying sight of a once ordinary vehicle reconstructing itself into a metal being. Standing over us, was another robot, but this one was yellow and I could see the black stripes adorning it's chest.

Just how many of these things were there?!

My once car took a defensive stance as the Mustang robot bolted forward at us. He transformed while still in motion and used the momentum to launch himself at the yellow robot. They flipped over us and there was a loud crash as they hit the ground. The yellow one took a hard blow to the face, but quickly shoved the black and white one back far enough to regain his stance. There was more whirring as the Mustangs hands transformed into sharp deadly spikes and its chest opened up to reveal-

"TINYROBOTGONNAKILLUSALL!!!!!!!!"

...Yeah, what Stace just screamed. This miniature robot thing, that was about as tall as me, flew out of the Mustang robots chest and it didn't look like its target was the yellow robot, but us. Grrrrreeeeaaaatttttt.

"Stace, I think we should..." I turned to were Stacey had been standing,"...run?" There was no one there!

I turned back to the tiny robot. It yelled some words that I couldn't even understand, but didn't have time to figure out as it darted straight at me! I turned and bolted across the large clearing, just barely missing getting squashed by the two larger robots beaten the crap outta each other. The best place to get out of the way and maybe lose this 'lil bugger would be the dense woods. The only problem with my plan was that I couldn't see a dang thing! With it being late at night, the only source of light I had were the streaks of moonlight that managed to get past all the trees. The darkness caused some issues, but roots and rocks that stuck out through the forest floor weren't much of a problem for me. I may be clumsy when walking down a flight of stairs or in a straight line, but when it came to the woods I was actually pretty graceful. The robot on the other hand was havin' a bit of trouble. I'd keep looking back to see how close it was, the light bulb-eye things being the only way to see it, and I could tell a couple times already that it probably tripped on an outstretched root or a rotting log. While doing all this, I was still on the look out for Stace who I had no idea where she ran off to.

"You know, Stace, you are a great-" Jump over a log, " great friend!! Just leavin' me to die by a runt for a robot" I yelled out.

I looked back once again to see where the robot was and I saw the lights jump up, but they quickly fall back down to the ground which meant it fell. Again. Haha! Sucker! Have a nice trip? See ya next-

SMACK

....Tree. I groaned as I lay on the forest floor, looking dazed up at the canopy. After a few seconds I began to get my vision back, but instead of the dark sky above me, there were two very bright blue lights.

Oh, snap.

The little robot clicked and spoke in that crazy, "Can't understand a word your sayin'" gibberish. It reached down and grabbed me off the ground and shook me, yelling.

Just then, something bounced off the robots robots head. We both looked down to the ground to see...an acorn?

"TAKE THAT YOU STUPID TIN CAN! YOUR MAMA'S A TOASTER!"

I looked up. Sure enough, it was Stacey, in a tree. Did I forget to mention that Stace is part squirrel? She has an obsession with climbing trees. I should have known that she'd be up one.

She kept throwing a whole bunch of acorns at the little robot which obviously didn't damage it, but did manage to tick it off. It dropped me and shook it's fist at Stacy. I scurried away while it was distracted and took off a bit deeper into the woods. After running for a few minutes, I finally started to feel the fatigue take over me. My eyes, now adjusted quite well to the darkness, made it easier to spot that 'lil bugger chasin' me. No sign of it. Good, a little rest would make this whole "Running for your life" thing easier.

I went around one of the trees and slumped down against it. I shivered. Why is it so cold? I mean, I know its late at night, but my back is freezing! What's up with this tree?

I scooted a bit and placed my hand on the tree. It was ice cold and....hard, like........metal. A stray ray of moonlight cascaded down onto where I sat, giving me a good look at the "tree" I lay against.

It was silver and I could tell it wasn't from the moonlight. I looked up.

Oh, double snap.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" I screamed and ran in the first direction my feet took me. My mind was going into overdrive. What the heck is this? I've got to be dreaming or something, because this is not real! None of it can be real! Today had started out so normal too. What happened?

I got out of my thoughts and decided it'd be good to find out where the hell I ran off to.

"WANNA PIECE OF ME?! WELL, TOO BAD! HERE'S AN ACORN!"

Oh, no! I'm right back to Stacy and the other robots! There was movement in the trees above me. I looked up. Yup, Stace was still in the tree throwin' acorns, but she wasn't alone. The 'lil bugger robot was climbing up after her and getting closer and closer by the second.

"Stace! You gotta jump down!" I yelled up to her.

"OKAY!" She lept straight off the branch and-

"Wait! Stace, n-"

OOF!

"I'm okay!" Stace cried out happily. Lucky her...

"Stacy Renee Lennox."

"Yes?"

"GET THE HELL OFFA ME!"

Stacy looked around from her position. On top of me.

"Oops, sorry." She got up and took my hand to pull me up as well.

Once on my feet, I glared at her, but it was short lived as there was another thud in front of us. 'Lil bugger 'bot stood before us. Looking really ticked and ready to kill.

"Stace, before we die, I gotta tell you something."

"What?"

"I was the one who poured all your make up down the sink that one day."

"What!? But you said Mr. Smiley Rock did it!"

"He helped me, but it was my idea."

"Why you-"

Stace was interrupted by the ground shaking. It came from behind us.

We both looked back to see blue lights high in the trees. The silver robot stepped forward and glared down. It reached its hand down and grabbed the smaller robot who tried to make a quick escape, but was not fast enough. We watched as it took it in its...claw...thingies and ripped it in two and threw it to the side. It then trained its eye lighty things on us.

Stace and I took off before the silver robot could do what it just did to the bugger one. I was dragging Stacy by the arm through the woods, we could hear the footsteps of the robot behind us getting closer. Suddenly, the trees dissipated and the clearing was before us.

The other robots were still there, poundin' the scrap out of each other. Seemed my car was losing since its face was pressed top the dirt with the Mustang on top of it with its spike things about to rip my car apart.

All of a sudden, there was a loud explosion and the Mustang fell to the ground. Behind it stood yet another robot! This one was black and its arm was raised, smoking like a gun. It had a smile on its face as it watched the Mustang writhe in pain.

**_"You found me, you found me, lying on the floor" _**The song came from my car as a neon yellow robot came up to him and helped him to his feet.

The ground shook underneath our feet and we look up to see the silver robot standing over us.

"Hey, Bug, I found yer girls." It said.

"Ahhh!" Stace and I screamed and ran forward. We slid to a stop as the three other robots stepped in our way. Great! We're surrounded!

Then there was a lot of movement from the trees to our left. What is God-zilla comin' to the party too? Our necks craned back as the thing came out of the woods. It wasn't God-zilla, but could probably give him a run for his money. It fully came into view as it made its way into the clearing. This robot was bigger than all the others I've see today. It was the most intimidating too.

I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!!

* * *

**Holy snapples! That was my longest chapter yet! Do your butts hurt? haha oh well, I thought you guys deserved a good long chapter after such a long wait. I actually like this chapter. it took a while but it was fun to write. so please review! tell your friends, family, pets, the squirrels if they don't scream at you like they do to me!(seriously, I go outside and squirrels scream at me! No joke!)**

**Songs:**

**_You Found Me by The Fray_**

**get down with your bad self and review, peeps!**


	7. New Looks and Explanations

**Alright, I just wanna know, was anyone else havin' issues the other day? I couldn't get onto my account page and I was like "NO! How am I supposed to update?!" I was very sad that day, but the next day, it started up and I saw that I had 21 reviews, but when I went to read the 21st review, I only saw 20. I was gettin' a lil ticked off. here it was my bf that reviewed (thanks by the way hehe ^v^) and he told me it didn't show up, but then the next day it was up as you can see. I also reviewed for _Topkicker26_'s story, and I checked to see if it went through since it wasn't working for me, but it never showed up on her review thing until a couple days later. So, I don't know if this is just me it happened to. let me know, cuz I wanna know if FF has it out for me or something :P **

**So since its all workin' now, we get to see the mayhem that is bound to happen as Kitt and Stacy meet the AUTOBOTS! woo! its about time, huh? I would have been quicker about this, but my puppy got stung by bees and I was worried about her cuz those suckers were BIG! but she's OK now so its good!**

**Disclaimer: umm.... I own a cellphone named Sam?(ironic, huh?) but not TF!**

_" 'bot com-link "_

**_"Songs"_**

**And awayyyy we GO! **

* * *

**_Through Bumblebee's Eyes...Optics...you know what I mean!_**

I was relieved to have the Autobots come to my aid, although, it wasn't like I needed their help. I had the situation completely under control. My face being smashed to the dirt and having Barricade's blades right above my head was all apart of my amazing plan...that I had yet to up with. Whatever! Its all good now.

I came out of my thoughts and watched as Optimus Prime made his was out of the dense forest and into the clearing. Okay, did he really have to put on the macho leader act? He was intimidating enough with his insane height and massive frame. I could see that the girls were scared enough as it is, he didn't have to make it worse. The girls eyes were as big as my hubcaps as they watched Prime clear the trees and step into the clearing. Jazz must have noticed this too, because I heard him snicker from his place behind the girls. I turned to glare at him, which seemed to only make him laugh more. I opened up a private com-link to him.

_"Jazz, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. Your half the reason the girls are so scared."_

_"Whatta ya takin' 'bout, Bug?"_

_"Don't play stupid, I heard Kitt's scream coming from near your energy signature. What did you do to her?"_

_"Hey, I did nothin' to yo gurl! I was jus' standin' there waitin' to get tha' 'lil aft of 'Cades and she come screamin' 'er head off! Damn, that was funny."_

_"How would you like to be in their situation?"_

_"Hell, if I was 'em, I'd be thinkin' that that silva mech behind us is ffffiiiiinnnnneeeeee!"_

I rolled my optics, but took them away from Jazz and towards Optimus who now stood before us. Blue optics assesed the girls before him and then he crouched down to their level and began his big leader speech.

"I am Opti-"

SMACK!

You do not know how hard it was to keep from falling over and laughing my aft off as Stacy slapped Optimus across the face plate! I have to hand it to her, not many humans would have the guts to slap a robot of Optimus' size!

"GETAWAYYOUPIECESOFTINCANS!!!" Stacy screamed. Is it sad to say that I'm starting to understand her when she talks like that? Both Stacy and Kitt started flailing their arms, running around in circles, and screaming.

I did my best to compose myself to look back to Optimus (Jazz and Ironhide didn't even try and just let their laughter loose). Slag, the look on Optimus' face didn't help my composer as he looked like a surprised, kicked puppy. It then turned into a glare as he turned to me.

"Bumblebee, control your humans." He ordered.

Control them? How the Pit am I supposed to do that? Hmm, I guess I have to use my charming good looks and sparkleling personality. Well, here it goes...

**_"Chill out. Whatcha yellin' for?"_**

I played on my radio and stepped forward; the girls stopped for a moment, most likely curious to what I was doing. I calmly put my hands up in the air, meant as a sign of peace and that I wouldn't bring them any harm.

Too bad they didn't seem to catch on to that.

"HE'SGETTINGOUTHISGUNS!!!WEGONNADIE!!"

Both the girls screamed louder than before and assumed there running in circles.

Grrr....Stacy and her big mouth! Even Kitt seemed to completely lose her mind as she and her friend ran around like a bunch of poultry with their heads cut off. I would just reach down and grab them, but they were moving too fast which would make it easy to accidentally hurt them.

I made quiet 'shh-ing' noises, doing anything just to calm them down. Didn't work. Slag! What did I have to do?

Just then, my sensors picked up a vehicle coming down the road way that we had come down not long before. My optics widened and then I grinned. Just what I needed to get the girls, well, mostly Kitt, to calm down.

I did a quick scan of the vehicle, grateful in the fact that it was my favorite color-scheme, and then transformed.

At the sound of my transformation, Kitt glanced over at me (Stacy still continued her crazed screaming and running) and she immediately slid to a stop, her eyes wide. Haha. I knew it would work. Her eyes started to sparkle as she looked over my new disguise. Pit, if I were her, I'd be staring too! No longer was my paint dull, scraped, and rusted. It now shined with a radiance that put this planet's sun to shame. With this bright, bold color, black stripes adorning my hood and rear helped keep the color from being to blinding to ones eyes. My new disguise showed power and durability with its large frame. I'd like to see Stacy call me a "tin can" now!

**_Through Kitt's Eyes_**

Eeeeeeeeeee!! I cannot believe it! A 2010 golden yellow Camaro with black stripes is sitting right in front of me! You know, its to bad its a robot though......oh, yeah... robots.

While trapped in my short-lived fantasy, I didn't even notice that the Camaro had transformed back into its robot form. Realising this too late, I made a feeble attempt to escape, but was quickly snatched up from the ground.

"LETMEGOLETMEGOLETMEGO!" I screamed frantically. I hate heights!

The robot made 'shh-ing' noises which caused me to open my eyes and look up to its face.

A small smile crept it's way onto my face. The robot stared back at me with bright light blue eye thingies; its head was tilted in that fashion you usually see on a confused dog.

Just then, something made a _twang_ noise off the robots head. I looked down and saw the acorn hit the ground.

"PUTMYFRIENDDOWN!YOUOVERGROWNTOASTER!" More acorns followed the first. Seriously, Stace has _got _to pick a new source of ammo. The acorns just ain't cuttin' it against giant robots.

"Ironhide, restrain the other female." The giant, red and blue flamed robot ordered the black one.

Stacy was to focused on impaling my car with acorns to notice that the robot (that I'm guessing is named _Ironhide)_ was moving towards here.

"If I get a virus from this pest, I blame you, Prime." he mumbled.

He grabbed Stace from the ground and did his best to restrain her as she wiggled around like a fish. My mind started to come out of its 'lil stupor and let me think a bit more clearly. These robots didn't seem to be very harmful (although the one holding Stace looked like he was about to throw her through a tree) like the cop robot who lay with its body ripped apart who tried to attack me before. Okay, I know this is stupid and might just get me and Stace killed, but maybe we should just see what these robots want....yes, very stupid, but here it goes anyway.

"Stace! Chill out! Let's just see what they want..." I offered.

"Chill out?! ROBOTS! Giant ROBOTS are surrounding us and you want me to CHILL OUT!?" She hollered back.

I sighed. Hmm, maybe I can convince her that maybe they wont kill us...even if I'm not too sure they wont.

I turned to the new, brightly yellow one.

"Umm...excuse me...um...I'm sorry, I... didn't catch your name." Hey, why not be polite to the robot that might kill you?

**_"Sweet Little Bumblebee"_** he sang through his radio.

"Oh, well that's...cute. Better than Yellow Jacket, huh?" I blushed. Dang, I knew I shoulda named my car Bumblebee!

It made a face that looked like a smile and nodded.

"So, ah, Bumblebee, could you put me down, please? I promise not to run away." I made my famous puppy-dog face that no one could resist. Hopefully it works on robots too.

He seemed to cave and gently placed me back down to the forest floor. i smiled back up at him, then turned to Ironhide still struggling with Stace. Yeah, he looker like he was about to blast her with those canon things on his arms and shoulders. I guess I should interfere before I have to scrape Stace off a tree with a spatula, huh?

"Cool it, Stace! See? He set me down. They're okay!" God, I hope I'm right on this!

She looked at me as if I was crazy, but turned to Ironhide.

"Put me down, ya bucket-a-bolts. I wont run either." And surprisingly, she didn't. She merely crossed her arms, trudged over to stand next to me, and 'hmfed'.

We both turned to the sound of one of the robots walking towards us. The large, flamed one stopped just a few feet from us.....okay, I may be putting on this 'lil front that says, "I'm cool with being surrounded by giant robots", but this guy is seriously makin' me want to go back to my original running and screaming. No, I gotta be brave. Just stay still, Kitt, and listen to what he has to say.

"Are you finished?" The robot asked.

Stace and I looked at each other.

"Yeah, I think we got it all out of systems now." I said.

"You may proceed." Stace added, motioning with her hand for him to do so.

"Good. Now where was I... Oh, yes," he cleared his throat...well, that's what it sounded like.

"I am Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet, Cybertron." He explained.

"But you may call us _Autobots _for short." The neon yellow robot pitched in.

"So, do the rest of you have names? I only caught a few." I asked. I'm sure they didn't all want to be called "Neon Guy" and "Silver Guy".

"Yes, I believe introductions are in order."

He gestured his hand towards the black robot.

"This here is Ironhide, our Weapon Specialist." Ironhide merely looked away with his arms folded over his chest and grunted at us. Jeez, him and Stace should hang out. They act just like each other. Next Optimus introduced the neon yellow robot.

"And here we have Ratchet. He is our medical officer."

"The females' bodies are still producing adrenaline. I believe they are still frightened of us." Ratchet said, looking at some sort of scanner on his arm.

Dude, of course I'm still a 'lil scared! You don't see giant alien robots ever day! Optimus ignored Ratchet's remark and continued.

"Behind you is my second in comand, Jazz."

We turned around to see the silver bot give a smile.

"What's crakin' 'lil bitches?" he said.

"Oh, you did NOT just call _me_ a bitch!" Stace snapped, doin' that 'lil 'z' snap thing with her fingers.

Jazz only laughed replying with, "Ha! I like this gurl! She got spunk!"

"And you both have already met your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus introduced the bouncy yellow bot to us.

**_"Check on the rep, yup, second to none!"_**

He did this 'lil jabbing things with his fists. It was adorable!

"Why are you guys here, anyway?" Stacy asked as I turned away from Bumblebee.

"We came here looking for the Allspark. It is the giver of life on our planet." Optimus informed.

"And you think its here?" I asked.

"We are quite positive it is. It was Bumblebee's mission seek it out and inform us of its whereabouts." he said.

I nodded my head in understanding. Well, this is great. We have a robot alien baby-maker here on planet Earth. Woo hoo!

"It is important that we reach the Allspark before the Decepticons do."

"The Decepti-_what_?" Stace asked.

"The Decepti_cons_. They are violent beings of our kind led by Megatron who wish to use the Cube's power for evil and destruction." Ironhide informed us.

Well, that sucks.

"How do you plan on finding this Allspark thing anyway?"

"There are co-ordinates imprinted on Archibald Zell's glasses. They are the key to finding the Allspark."

"My great-great grandfather?" Whoa.

"You are Kassandra Lynn, am I correct?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah."

"Then yes."

"Well, then how'd you know about the glasses?" Seriously, they may be cool to me, but they're junk.

"Ebay."

Oh, right! Ebay! Of course! Silly me, how could I forget Ebay!

"I'm gonna kill Lance." I growled out. Optimus looked at me slightly confused, so I decided to enlighten him.

"Lance is my brother. He must of stolen the glasses from my room and put the on Ebay."

Optimus nodded.

"Please, take us to your home so we may retrieve the glasses." He asked.

"Gotcha." Good thing mom and dad went out tonight with my aunt and uncle. I don't think they'd appreciate robots in our yard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It turns out, we weren't to far from my house. I guess when your screaming for your life, you tend to not notice these things. So, of course, I rode with Bumblebee to my house (hello! 2010 Camaro? No way am I givin' up this chance!), but oddly enough, Stace hitched a ride with Ironhide. I thought he would have been the last one for her to ride with, but hey, the girl throws acorns, would you ever expect her to do the obvious?

We pulled into my driveway and I saw Luke and Bo sitting in the driveway peacefully. My aunt and uncle most likley picked them up, giving no reason for them to take Luke. Lance must be inside pasted out on the coach or something.

We got to the house and I stepped out of the Camaro and saw Stace do the same with the Topick. I had found out the other Autobots vehicle forms once they transformed to leave for my house.

Ironhide was a large black GMC Topick that fit his personality perfectly. Ratchet was a neon yellow H2 Ambulence Hummer, while Jazz was a sleek silver Pontiac Solstice. Optimus Prime's vehicle for was the most impressive out of all of them (besides Bumblebee of course). He was a large red rig with blue flames.

I watched as they transformed once again and stood in my front yard. My eyes widened in fear as Ironhide transformed right next to my family's vehicles.

"Ironhide! Watch it! Your gonna hit Bo and Luke!" I yelled.

He finished, just barely missing Bo's right back fender.

"Who cares about some pathetic slag heaps you consider vehicles? Just go and find those glasses human!" He snarled at me.

"Ironhide!" Optimus scolded.

That's it! I've had enough of his grumpy attitude!

"Listen hear, ya overgrowm calculator! No one messes with my family's trucks!" I fumed back.

"What was that, Fleshy?" There was whirring as he spun out his cannons and charged them up, amied right for me! Oh, snap. I really shouldn't have insulted the Weapons Specialist!

I cringed back in fear, but all of a sudden, there was more noise of gears shifting and connecting. I quickly looked to the Autobots, they were all transformed, but their optics (Optimus finally told me what the were) were trained on Ironhide.

"You touch one hair on 'er head and I'll blow ya ta freakin' China!" A new, southern voice drawled out angrily. Another black cannon was pressed to Ironhide's head.

"You 'eard him! That goes fer you rust buckets, too!" This voice was also southern and came from a raised burgandy canon, aimed at the other Autobots looking on in shock.

Oh.

Snap.

* * *

**AAAAAAAA!!MAJOR CLIFFY!!!! You guys have no idea how bad I wanted to write this chapter!!I can't wait to start the next! haha Stacy was definitely not quiet in this chapter, was she? well, the girl likes to speak her mind! I'm so sorry this took so long, but I had my biggest case writer's block so far! I knew where I wanted to go, but had trouble _gettin_' there. you peeps better love me! I stayed up till almost 3 in the morning tryin' to get this out! I was so tired I even forgot Kitt's brother's name and her middle name! ya it was bad! Thankfully, Traverstang (bf) was there to help me out ^v^ also please excuse some mistakes I might have made for now. I'll fix 'em later.**

**Songs:**

**_Complicated- Avril Lavigne_**

**_Sweet Little Bumblebee- Bambi _(fav song! ^v^)**

**_Second to None- Style of Beyond _(I'm pretty sure thats right...)**

**Next chap will be soon...hopefully. sorry I'm a bit busy, but I'll try super hard! Please Review! Your reviews help me type faster!!**

**Peace out, homedogs!**


	8. Mystery Solved and Fist Fights

**O.O I am super, SUPER sorry to all my readers (if your even still with me) but I had a really bad case of writers block and my pet hermit crab, Shellhide(who I only had for 2 days) dieded on me. I was sad. also school started back up which reallyreally sucks. I hate junior year already. so anyway, I found out before what _dragons redemption _meant by that I reloaded the last chapter. I thought they were talking about how I replaced chapter 7, cuz I edited it again cuz of all the mistakes, but I actually replaced chapter 6 with the revised chapter. it should be fixed now...I hope. also, sorry I haven't replied to ne1! I am a very confused person right now and I can't get my thoughts together! alright, enough of my useless rambling, time to find out who the two, new 'bots are!**

**Dis to the claimer: nopez, don't own it, but I do own a dead hemit crab burried in my back yard! Yay for dead hermit crabs!......that was so morbid O.O**

**TALLEYHOE!.....I think thats how you'd spell it.... **

* * *

I stared wide eyed at the two robots that now stood before us. The black one still had his canon pressed to the side of Ironhide's head.

"Lower yer weapons, ya old geazer!" he growled. Unwilling, Ironhide did so. I took a few steps back not wanting to get within firing range if it came down to it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stace hiding behind Optimus' large foot. Her voice quietly saying, "Why robots? Why couldn't it be ponies? They don't kill people!"

"Don't worry, K'z. We got these guys covered!" The burgundy mech (I also learned that that's what they call the guys on their planet from Prime) said in my direction. Huh? I looked at them both. They looked very familiar....

The burgundy one was a little bulky. His bright blue eyes were trained in a glare, along with his canons, at the Autobots. The black one didn't look as bulky as the other, but something was different about him. Oh, duh! His optics are-

"Yo, Prime! Its a Decepticon!" Jazz pointed out.

The black bot glanced up; red optics glaring at the silver's blue ones.

"I ain't a Decepticon, Sparkle Man." The bot rolled his optics. Huh, funny he did it just like....Lance. Wait...it can't be!....Can it? There is no way in Hell that that is-

"...B-Bo?" I asked quietly.

His gaze turned down to me.

"Yeah?"

My eyes widened. No way. I shifted my gaze to the other mech.

"Luke?" He too turned to me, but with a smile on his face.

"Ya, its us, K."

...I'm about ready to join Stacy in insanity.

"You know these two, Kassandra?" Prime asked. I turned to him slowly. "Y-ya, I think so. They're my family's trucks, but I never knew they were robots!"

Just then, my attention was brought to behind me. Just as I turned, Ironhide took the chance, since Bo was distracted by looking at me, and spun out his canons, knocking Bo to the ground and aiming them at the downed Dakota.

"It doesn't matter what they are! This one's a Decepticon and deserves to get his aft blasted to pieces!" Ironhide yelled. Temper much?

"Hey! I told ya! I ain't no Decepticon!" Bo hollered back in defense underneath Ironhide's canon.

"He's right!" Luke added. "We're neutrals!"

"Ironhide! Lower your weapons!" Optimus shouted.

"Your just going to let this 'Con go? Have you busted a circuit?!" Ironhide said while charging up his canons.

"Lower your weapons now! That's an order!"

Ironhide growled lowly, and reluctantly took a step back, putting his canons away in the process. Bo got to his feet, glaring at the very ticked off Ironhide. Luke lowered his arm canon as well and went to stand next to Bo. I just kinda stood in the middle of this, completely confused. When did my life turn into a Sci-fi movie? Wasn't I just an average teenager, getting her first car and going to the mall with her shop-aholic friend? And since when did the family's vehicles turn out to be GIANT FREAKING ROBOTS!? Ugh, my head is killing me.

"Hey, 'lil Sis, you okay?" I looked up as Bo spoke.

"Kassandra's vitals show she is in an extremely stressed state and in danger of a small case of shock.." Ratchet concluded. Gosh, he is just _sooo _smart with his nifty 'lil scanner thing! I wish I could know how I feel.....darn.

There was a large shake in the ground. Optimus stepped forward, giving Ironhide a stern glare before coming to stand before the two, new robots.

"What are your designations?" Prime. The Tahoe was the first to speak.

"My real name is Windblazer, but I've become used to bein' called by my Earth name, Luke." He smiled down at me then continued, " and this is Black Gun, better known as Bo." Luke gestured towards the Dakota who stood with his arms crossed.

"How did you come to reside on this planet?" Optimus inquired. It was Bo who began to speak.

"We were scouts, both of different factions, Luke bein' an Autobot and me bein' a 'con." He began. Well, that explains the red optics. "We were some of the 'bots sent out to search for more energon."

"On our search, "Luke started, "We kinda bumped into eachother."

"Literally."

"Yeah, which was followed by a 'lil fist fight-"

"Which I so won."

"Did not! You were cowerin' like a 'lil sparklin'!"

"I don't think so! If anyone was actin' like a 'lil sparker, it was you!"

"Why I otta-"

"Ahem."

Luke's fist stopped about a foot from Bo's face as they turned to Optimus.

"If you two don't mind, we don't have very long. We are in a hurry." His boomed with authority. The replies were, "Yes, sir." and, "Yeah, whatever."

Luke continued, "Well then, long story short, we got knocked completely off course and ended up on this planet for years now."

"And how come your not killin' each other at this second?" Jazz asked.

Luke shrugged. "I guess we learned to put aside are differences."

"Yeah, fightin' got borin' after awhile, so we decided we'd chill here and protect Sis for a day like this."

"You knew we were coming?" Optimus asked. Bo nodded.

"Of course. You guys aren't the only one's to pick up the Allspark's energy signal. We found out that Kitt was that guy's decedent and knew that it wouldn't be long before someone figured out it was here." Luke explained.

I sat there, taking this all in. Okay, so my families vehicles, who have been with us since I was six, where actually deadly, robot scouts the whole time. Alright. I can deal with that. Sure. Huh, I wonder if the lawn mower is a Transformer, too. Hey....wait a minute!

"Hold on a sec," I started, " you guys have been living in my yard for ten years, right?"

The two mechs glanced at eachother, then simultaneously said, "Yeah."

"So, all the times that I said that Lance's stupid Dakota loved to trick me all the time, I was right?" The response was said Dakota's snickering. He was suddenly cut off.

"Prime, the human inside the structure to our right is coming in our direction." Ratchet said urgently.

Oh, snap! Lance! he can't find out that Bo and Luke are robots! He'll squeal on me to mom and dad! I'll be grounded for the rest of my life.

"You guys gotta hide!" I waved frantically.

They all nodded. Good! They understand! This makes it so much....easier. I smacked my forehead.

"Okay, you guys got any idea how to explain a bunch of random vehicles just randomly sitting in my yard!?" I yelled at the now transformed robots. They all sat happily in there car forms. Yeah, this isn't going to work. "Go hide in the woods or somethin'!"

They all obliged and ran over to the woods. Bo and Luke, showing some sense, simply tansformed back into their familiar Dakota and Tahoe forms and resumed there usual spots. I couldn't help but take a double glance at them. It was like they weren't two alien robots; just two ordinary vehicles. That would be so much easier to belive right now. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a soft wine from behind me and looked up to see Bumblebee. Wow, the mech had been so quiet through this whole ordeal, I had forgot he was even here. He was so quiet.

"Its okay, Bumblebee, go hide with the others. It will be fine." God if only I believed that myself. I'm not sure if Bee did either, but he made his way over to the woods none the less.

"Well, genius, what's next?" I was startled for a second until I realized it was Stacy. Where did she come from?

"I'm figuring it out as I go." I sighed. My head snapped up as I heard foot steps in the house coming closer to us.

"Ugh, okay, umm, Stace, just act natural!"

"Act natural? That's all you got?"

"Hey, like I said, I'm comin' up with it as I go. Crap, here he comes!" The door swung open with a creak and there were a few more thuds, then they stopped. Lance stood on the porch.

"Kitt?"

* * *

****

Woo hoo! chapter 8 is DONE! so, how was it? it seemed very rushed to me, but whattya gonna do? at least I got it out right? ^v^' anywho, what did ya think of Bo and Luke? now as much as it pains me to say, Bo is no longer with us. my brother sold him some time back. i was so upset *sniffle* I loved that truck! but Luke is still with us so its OK. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll try my best to get the next one out!

P.S. what would you guys think if I did a 'lil oneshot/short story on Bo and Luke's adventure to Earth? If you want it, just say so in a review!

Peace out, homedogs!


	9. Thiefs and Goodbyes

**GUESS WHO'S BACK! muhahahaha! No author's note this time! Its the real deal! You guys are lucky that I'm snowed in with about a foot and a half of snow outside or I would have never gotten this done! Also I've been hangin' out in the _Sly Cooper_ Archive lately so I was to caught up in that to update. Alright I don't wanna keep you guys waitin' too long so go read the story!**

**Discliamer: Maybe someday, but not anytime soon...**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my jar of salsa and bag of tortia chips for motivating me, so if you have to thank anyone for this chapter, thank them.**

**BOO-YAH!**

* * *

A rage and sense of protectiveness I never even knew existed overtook me when Ironhide aimed his canons at Kitt. All I can say is, it scared me. My whole life has been involved in the war in every way possible and although I love and respect Optimus and the others like my own family, I have never felt the need to protect them since they are usually the one's protecting me. But now, with this small, fragile being, I finally know what it is like to care for another like I am the only one who can stop them from being harmed. It blows my processor to know that such a small creature has spurred these strange actions within me. It was now that I decided to take this tiny life in my hands and use my newly found strength to keep Kitt from harm; no matter the cost.

I deem Ironhide lucky for had I not heard the familiar sound of grinding gears and metal crashing together, I probably would have shown him the new, protective side of myself. I peered around the weapon specialist to see where the canon led to.

I was not pleased with what I saw since it only made my protectiveness flare to a greater level.

The black mech's optics flared red with great rage, a rage that I seemed to recognize for I had experienced it only nano-seconds before, but my protectiveness quickly changed to confusion as the black mech began to console Kitt as did the burgundy mech. Shock was next in line as Kitt confirmed that the two before us were actually her family's vehicles. How had I missed them? I was sitting right next to them and yet, I had not even picked up the slightest hint of an energy single. These guys must be good.

Suddenly, Ironhide surprised everyone when he took the black mech's distracted state and used it against him to pin him down and no matter how many times Optimus ordered him to stand down, the mech simply kept at it. I know Ironhide has a bad temper and an extreme hatred for Decepticons, but this is a little overboard. Just when I thought the black 'Con was done for, Optimus shouted one last order to stand down, and reluctantly, 'Hide backed off. Getting to his feet, the black mech glared menacingly at Ironhide.

After the little scuffle, I listened intently as they explained how they were Autobot and Decepticon scouts who had crash landed on Earth a few years ago. My respect for them grew as they told us how they decided to push aside their differences and protect Kitt. Said girl stood there with her head slightly bowed and her eyes staring intently at the ground. It was obvious she was thinking very hard and doing her best to take this all in. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she stared at the black mech in accusation and began to question him, which only caused the mech to chuckle. Before fight could commence, Ratchet informed us of an approaching heat signature coming from inside the house. Kitt's face was filled with shear panic at Ratchet's words.

"You guys gotta hide!" She waved her arms frantically. We all nodded, confirming her demand. Hiding was easy for Transformers. So, we did what are race implies. We transformed. Although, I was confused as Kitt inflicted harm on herself as she smacked her hand to her forehead. She didn't seem pleased.

"Okay, you guys got any idea how to explain a bunch of random vehicles just randomly sitting in my yard!? Go hide in the woods or somethin'!"

...She had a point I suppose.

The others quickly transformed back into the bipedal forms and made haste towards the large assortment of trees. I found myself hesitating, I did not want to leave Kitt to face this alone. I soft whine emitted form my throat, making my displeasure at the situation known. Kitt looked up sharply at me, her eyes showing surprise briefly, then changing into a soft, reassuring smile.

"Its okay, Bumblebee, go hide with the others. It will be fine." She assured me. I had a hard time beliveing that, but something in her eyes proved that she didn't believe her statement entirely either. None the less, I did as I was commanded and took refuge in the woods.

~*~

_**Through Lance's Eyes... **_

"What the hell is goin' on out there?" I mumbled drowsily from my spot on the couch. It sounded like a freaking earthquake outside. I had been taking my evening nap after placing those old glasses on EBay. What? It wasn't like I stole them from Kitt. It wasn't documented anywhere that they were hers so it wasn't against any law that I could take them for myself. Besides, she'd never know they were missing anyway. But that's beside the point; the really matter at hand is who the hell woke me up! I sat up on the couch, stretching in the process. After rubbing the drool off the side of my face with the sleeve of my shirt, I made my way out of the parlor and towards the front door.

"Kitt?" Of course it was my sister. Who else would make all that noise at- I checked my watch- ten o'clock at night! I made an attempt to start scolding her like the older brother I was, but got sidetracked. What was she doing? Kitt was glaring at her friend, Stacy, holding up her arm, almost like she was going to punch her. Ha ha, cat fight. This outta be good...

"Imma gonna blow ya up with ma canon!" Kitt yelled in this really awkward deep voice. Okay, not the normal thing girls say during a cat fight.

"No way! I'll....I'll.... hit you with a rock!" Was my sister's friend's reply.

"Kitt?" I called again. She looked up at me, with this weird smile on her face.

"Oh, hey, Lance. How's it goin'?"

"What are you two doing?"

"We're playing Transformers_._"

My brow furrowed.

"What the heck is _Transformers_?"

"Oh, its this game we made up. Its about these giant robots that are in a big war against each other. I'm the good guys, the Auotbots and Stace is the Decepticons who are bad."

"Yeah!...Wait a minute!," Stacey began, then glared at Kitt. "How come you get to be the Autobots!?"

"'Cause you beat up old ladies, and that's bad." Kitt stated. I did not want to know the story behind that.

I shook my head. "Kitt, it's past ten and I'm trying to sleep. Can't you find something else to do?"

Her eyes brightened suddenly, and she smiled devilishly.

"Sure, I can show Stace all that stuff I got from Pop. Especially those _glasses._"

_Uh oh._ I thought. Did she know? How on Earth could she have found out about it? I did it while she was gone.

"Um..ya..ha ha. That'd be cool. They're... ah... up in my room. I was... showin' 'em to my friends 'cause they are just _sooo_ cool!" I smiled to myself in triumph. _I am so good under pressure. _I thought to myself as I went back into the house.

~*~

_**Through Kitt's Eyes...**_

I snickered to myself. If there was one thing I knew, it was that under pressure, Lance can't lie. He just plane sucks at it. Even if I didn't already know that he had submitted the glasses to EBay, I would have guessed that he was up to somethin'. I looked back at Stace.

"You stay here, I'll run up and get the glasses." Stace nodded in reply. I quickly followed my brother's route up the stairs of the porch and into the house. When I reached the stairs inside, Lance was already at the top holding the glasses in his hand. I ascended up until I stood on the last step in front of him.

"So... whatcha gonna do with 'em?" He asked, acting like he didn't care.

"Oh, you know, show them to Stace, then maybe we'll toss 'em in front of a passing tractor trailer and see how many pieces they break into..."

"What?!" He yelped. I laughed. Way to be smooth, Lance.

"I'm kidding. Jeez, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were actually worried about these glasses, like you had a use for them or something." I am so evil sometimes.

"N-no! Just take your stupid glasses." He shoved them to me, then turned down the hallway to his room, slamming his door once inside.

I grinned inwardly at my accomplishment and made my way back outside. Once there, I saw that Bo and Luke were transformed again and the Autobots had come out of hiding and were now standing in a semi-circle with Stace standing in the middle.

"So, now you know," It was Stacy who was speaking, "violence doesn't solve anything. A therapist does."

I rolled my eyes. Here's Stacy trying to give psychological help to twenty- foot tall robots from outer space. Sad part was, they all seemed to take this seriously.

"But, violence is fun." Ironhide countered. Okay, this conversation is getting weird. Time to intervene, for the Autobots sake.

"I have the glasses." I announced from the porch. Optimus seemed to sigh with relief as I walked over to him ad placed them in his massive hand.

"We thank you Kassandra. You have been a major contributor in our fight for peace."

I felt my face get hot as a blush creeped across it at such a compliment. "No problem."I mumbled.

"I bid you farewell. We will not interfere with your life ever again." I felt a pang of sadness as his words. The silver mech, Jazz came up to us and leaned down, splaying his hand before.

"Come on now, give me some skin, 'lil ladies!" Stace and I both laughed and gave the mech a high-five on his clawed hand. "Alright!" He laughed as well and stepped back. Ratchet stepped in his place and leaned down to shake our hands individually which was weird since he was pretty much shaking our entire arms in his grasp. Ironhide was the next to come. He seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Um...sorry about almost killing you and stuff." He said while scratching the back of his neck. I dismissed him with a wave of my hand. "No problem, dude. I get threats against my life everyday." I teased, but then added, "Oh, yeah. When me and Stace were playing 'Transformers' with "ma canon", I was you, just in case you didn't know." His expression changed to annoyance and he turned away and replied with a gruff, "Smart-aft human".

I snickered, but was interrupted by a low whine. My eyes shifted upwards and there stood Bumblebee. He walked over and picked up me and Stace, putting us in both his hands. I hugged his thumb tightly. Out of all the 'bots here, I was definitely going to miss Bee the most. He made another soft whine and hugged us to his chest. "Aw, Bumblebee. I'm gonna miss you too. And so will Stacy. Right, Stace?" She sat there in his hand with her arms crossed. I nudged her in the rib and glared. She glared back at me, but sighed and hugged Bee back as well. "Alright, I'll miss you too, ya overgrown tin can."

Unwillingly, Bee set us back on the ground. Bo and Luke came to stand behind us. Optimus turned to the two and asked," Will you join us? Your help would be most appreciated."

I looked up as Bo and Luke exchanged glances. What would they choose? Would they go with the Autobots and save the future of their race, or stay with me and pretend to be ordinary vehicles? I had a feeling they would choose the first choice, but was surprised at Bo's next words.

"That's a mighty nice offer there, Big Guy, but I think I speak for both of us, when I say we'd rather stay here and keep 'Lil Sis company." I watched as Luke nodded in agreement. My face was overwhelmed with a bright smile.

Optimus nodded, "I understand. Your presence is need here and I respect that." He then turned to the other Autobots.

"Autobots, roll out!"

They all nodded and transformed. Once finished they all followed the red and blue, flamed semi down the driveway and out of sight. In the distance, I heard the faint honking of a Camaro's horn.

We all kind of stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. I mean, we had just had a small part in a gallatic battle. What _can _you do? Lucky for Bo, Luke, and I, Stace broke the silence.

"Well, I'm tired," She said, stretching lightly," and I gotta go feed Mr. Smiley. Can I get a ride home?"

That's when it struck me. I don't have a car anymore! Four-thousand dollars, money I had been saving since I was six (Yes, I already talked of saving up for a car at six), just drove down the road and out of my life forever. Is sighed. Well, this sucks. I looked to the two mechs behind us.

"Could one of you give us a ride to Stace's house?" I asked.

"Sure thing." Bo replied while transforming. We just opened the doors and were about to hop in when Luke stopped us.

"Hold on guys, someone's comin'." He said looking down the driveway.

"Is it Mom and Dad?" I asked. I followed his gaze to see the lights fast approaching.

"Nope, but whoever it is, there's a lot of 'em." And sure enough, there was. At least fifteen GMC Denali's could be seen coming up the road.

"I don't like this." Bo stated. I agreed with the Dakota. Something wasn't right.

"You two better go hide." I said. "I have a feeling they aren't Girl Scouts comin' to sell us cookies."

Hesitantly, they both followed my advice and took off for the woods. The Denali's came flying up the driveway moments later. The first one came to a halt, flinging up gravel. The passenger side door opened and out came a skinny black haired man. He stalked over to us and flung out a badge.

"Are you Kassandra Zell?" His nasaly voice weesed out.

"Yeah. Who's askin'?"

* * *

**and BAM!! Chapter 9 is finally DONE! Yeesh my eyes were startin' to go foggy on this one. I hoped you guys liked it. It was fun to right although chances are theres typos here and there, but I'm to lazy to fix 'em now.^v^ **

**OH! I also put up a new story. Its_ Need for Speed _action/adventure/sci-fi. So far I only have the prolouge up right now, but I'll get the first chapter up soon. So far, I only got like nine hits and one review, (which was from my bf so that doesn't count with me) so if you guys like supernatural stuff and cars (which TF is quite a bit about) take a look see! It'd make my day since _NFS_ is very much ignored.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Peace out, Homedogs!.... oh yeah, I still got it ^v^**


End file.
